The Adventures of Knockout and Breakdown
by WhiteCougarMatrix117
Summary: Knockout and Breakdown have always been partners, but how did it all begin? Follow them as the find their way from sparklinghood to Breakdown's final days as a Decepticon. R&R. Rated T for wiggle room. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME
1. Daycare

The H̶i̶l̶a̶r̶i̶o̶u̶s̶ Adventures of Knockout and Breakdown

Daycare

It was a bright day on the planet Cybertron, and if you took a right on the Iacon highway and turned the first right, you would arrived upon Flarelight's Sparkling Care, a small daycare run by a stern, but kind femme. Inside resided a small sparkling, sitting at a small table and nibbling happily on an energon treat that he won in a color game.

His name was Knockout.

Though he was only one vorn old, he could read and write at an astonishingly high level, with intelligence beyond the normal sparkling. He had red plating, yellow shoulder plates,  
and... he was alone.

No one dared to go near the overly friendly sparkling for fear of being bullied by the local younglings and mechs, most envying his intelligence and making it their personal goal to make his life miserable. So, Knockout avoided all attention most of the time to avoid the jeers and insults of the kids. Then, a new sparkling enrolled at the daycare.

"Children! Can I have your attention please?" Flarelight shouted over the noise.

All of them turned towards the direction of their teacher's voice, completely silent. She smiled in satisfaction.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, we have a new child with us today and I'm sure you will all welcome him warmly to our daycare. Okay everyone?" She announced to the class.

"Yes, Ma'am." The student's voices chorused around the room.

The small, forgotten sparkling perked up from the corner of the room in intrest.

"Come on, don't be shy." She goaded to something behind her. A small, orange eye peered out from behind her leg, then walked out slowly, staring at the floor. He had dark blue, bulky plating and nervous orange optics.

"What's your name sweety?" Flarelight questions.

He glances up at her, then back at the floor and mumbles something quietly.

"What was that?" She asks kindly, trying to persuade him to give his name. He glances up at the class.

"B-Breakdown." He whimpered in his nervousness. A snort was heard from the middle of the room, but Knockout's eyes brightened as he heard the name.

It was almost like his! Maybe they could be friends? A thought occured to him. Who would want to be _his _friend?

He was a freak after all, right?

In his sadness, he sunk down low in his seat, though he kept an eye on Breakdown while still nibbling on his energon treat.

The new sparkling was allowed to wander the room, so he searched for a table, and possibly a friend. The sparkling would go around, asking for a place to sit at every table, getting rude no's or "Um, sorry, someone's sitting there."

The youngling known as Bulkhead stuck out his foot and tripped Breakdown. "Whoops! Sorry rookie!" He jeered.

Breakdown got up and sulked away, feeling like an outcast.

Then, he spotted Knockout.

Knockout bit his lip in fear as their eyes met and Breakdown lumbered towards him. I hope he likes me. He thought to himself. Breakdown reached his table, blushing for fear of being rejected.

"C-can I sit here?"

A wide and bright smile took the place of Knockout's solemn frown.

"Sure!" He pulled out a chair for the new kid and Breakdown sat, smiling at the dicovery of a friendly face. He pulled out an energon cube and started to sip out of it.

"So," Knockout began, "What kind of energon do you like to drink? Blue or green?"

Breakdown shrugged his bulky shoulders.

"Either one works." He eyed the treat in Knockout's hand and gasped.

"Where did you get _that_?!" He questioned in excitment.

Knockout directed his gaze downward at his own hand. "Oh, this? I won it in a color game."

Breakdown's eyes were filled with envy. "My sire won't buy me any. He says they're to good for sparklings, but my brother says it's supposed to taste like pure sweetness!"

Knockout pursed his lips in thought as Breakdown continued to sip at his energon cube.

Well, if he was going to do this right, then he was going to do this right.

He took a deep breath and offered to split it. The new kid's eyes started sparkling in excitement.

"Really?! Thanks! Say, what's your name?"

"Knockout." He answered, splitting the piece of energon in half.

"That's a cool name! I'm Breakdown!"

Needless to say, that day they made a pact. That they would be friends 'till the very end.


	2. Permanent Sleepover

Permanent Sleepover

**Inspired by Concrete Angel and the chorus of I'm Gonna Love You Through It by Martina McBride & aided by IAmStarscream. **

**One Orn Later** **Orn** = **13 weeks**

The dark of night is peaceful on Cybertron. The two suns have set, the beautiful moon having risen above the horizon, it was beautiful, but the night can sometimes hold dark secrets. Horrible ones. A sparklings cry rings through the silent night, gone unnoticed by millions of mechs and femmes.

One small sparkling stood out in the quiet, still night. He was red and a pale purple, a tiny box full of energon treats tucked under his arm. _Breakdown will be so excited! _He thinks to himself. A shabby house meets his eyes as he arrives to Breakdown's address. Breakdown was a sparkling his age. He was blue and bulky, and they were best friends, always having each others back. Though, what he didn't count on was Breakdown having a secret.

He took nervous steps towards the house. Was this the right place? Maybe he shouldn't have trusted the femme known as Ariel. His hand rose into the air to knock, when he heard the cry.

"S-SIRE!"

Knockout freezes.

That was Breakdown! What was going on in there?

In his panic, he searches for an open window around the small, iron house. He pulled on one. Locked.

"SIRE! PLEASE!"

His panic reaches new levels and he franticly searches for another one. Primus, why were they all locked? The pain filled cries kept coming, but he finally found an open window. So, he crawled in. It turns out he had crawled into Breakdown's berth room, but the windows were blocked by metal blinds, which he hid behind. The sound of metal hitting metal caused him to wince, tears forming in his optics. Why was Breakdown's sire _beating _him? It felt like an eternity before the beating stopped.

"Y-you stay there you stupid p-pest!" A grown mech slurred and stumbled out the door.

Knockout, sensing it was all clear, pushed the blinds out of the way and gasped. Breakdown was full of dents, sitting in a pool of his own energon.

"BRE-!" He cut himself off before he could bellow out his friend's name.

"Breakdown!" He whispered.

The beaten child glanced up weakly with the small sliver of strength he had in his frame.

"Knockout... What..." He was cut off by Knockout picking him up, wraping an arm around Breakdown's waist to support him.

"We're getting you out of here, now, Breakdown." Breakdown inwardly smiled, but was in too much pain to do so on the outside.

Knockout aided him out the window, collecting the small box, and helped a limping Breakdown to whole mile to his house, eventually having to almost drag him.

Then, they made it. His house wasn't perfect, but not to bad either. So, he hauled in Breakdown, into his bedroom, onto his berth, and under the covering.

"Stay here. I'm sure you repair systems will kick in." He orders, crawling in next to him with the box.

"I have a surprise for you." He whispers to his friend.

Breakdown glaces up, his face streaked with tears. Knockout held up an energon candy, causing Breakdown's eyes to brighten. He reached out for one, only to get his hand slapped away.

"Uh uh, save your strength. i want you to get better. Say ah." Holding out one, speaking in his You-better-do-what-I-say tone. His friend sighed and opened his mouth, earning him a small piece of candy. He chewed it happily, the pain fading as his self repair systems started to work.

"Thank you." He whispered. Knockout just got under the covers and snuggled up to his best friend, the other following his example.

"You're my bestest friend in the whole world." Knockout whispers. Breakdown smirks.

"Right back atcha, Doc."


End file.
